Days like this
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: Kanon muerde sus labios con suavidad y entre mordisco y mordisco le regala besos que parecieran durar horas. No hace más que besarlo, no trata de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos ni de fundir sus cuerpos en uno. Oneshot. Twincest, están avisados.


**Author's note:**

Después de años vagando por y leyendo las mejores historias que he podido encontrar aquí, me atrevo por fin a abrirme una cuenta y publicar algo. Sólo por la necesidad de compartir esto. La verdad es que no lo había hecho antes, primero por vergüenza y es que he leído cosas tan perfectamente escritas que me da cosita mostrárselos =P. En segundo lugar, porque el fanfic no es algo que se me de muy bien. De hecho, creo que había empezado uno sobre estos gemelos y ahí esta, con un poquito más de dos párrafos...hace tres años ¬¬. Este debe ser lo primero que termine y eso gracias a que me he re enamorado de Kanon por décima vez. Creo que hay una cosa poca por ahi de Devil May Cry pero es taaaaaan nada que no creo que lo suba =/

En fin, si alguien quiere leer algo de lo original que he escrito puede ir a mi página: h t t p : / / elyon - delannoy . livejournal . com / (solo copien la dirección y quiten los espacios extras. También puedes ver la dirección en mi perfil, creo. Aun no lo hago =P)

Aunque hay no hay nada de mis más oscuras perversiones xD (Entiendase yaoi y escenas un poco más...para adultos LOL. Es que a esa pagina tienen acceso todos mis amigos y es un poco peligroso subir esas cosas. Ya saben, tengo una imagen de niña buena que mantener 0=])

**Warning:**

Yaoi. Twincest. SagaxKanon. Si no te gusta, no sigas. Si te arriesgas y no te gusta, no comentes xD. Ahora si te gusta, bienvenido al lado oscuro de la fuerza.

_Saint Seiya y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Por desgracia. Planeo comprar los derechos de los gemelos en todo caso, solo por si pillo a Kurumada volando bajo y me los cede :] _

* * *

**Days like this.**

- Te amo.

No tenia planeado decírselo; eso haría que su ego llegara más allá del templo de Atena. Pero llevaba horas siendo acosado por manos traviesas que recorrían sus costados con timidez, provocándole ligeras cosquillas y risitas estúpidas que no lograba suprimir. Dos ojos verdes miraban embelesados aquellos dedos juguetones, como maravillándose de las reacciones que lograban obtener mientras una sonrisa infantil se apoderaba de sus delgados labios. Saga sabia que aquella expresión sorprendida e inocente era completamente falsa. Lo confirmaba cada vez que aquellos ojos se fijaban en los suyos, ya no perdidos en sus acciones sino que centelleantes y vibrantes al tiempo que sus labios ampliaban su sonrisa y enseñaban sin vergüenza los dientes blancos del otro. Entonces, Kanon procedía a enterrar la nariz contra su cuello, respirando fuerte y subiendo hasta su oreja para soplar con delicadeza tras ella, arrancándole otra carcajada al mayor y obligándole a torcer el cuello para escapar de esa tortura.

Al menos una hora de aquellos juegos y Saga estaba tan cómodo con la situación, se sentía tan a gusto cediendo un poco de control a su hermano y tan en paz consigo mismo, que le fue imposible reprimir aquellas palabras. Sólo al ver a Kanon levantar el rostro para mirarlo con un dejo de sorpresa fue que se percato de lo que había dicho.

El menor no le dio tiempo de retractarse. Sonrío con descaro antes de comenzar con su ataque de cosquillas nuevamente.

- Lo sé – murmura mientras Saga trata de evitar aquellas risitas de adolescente de nuevo – Yo también me amo.

Un ligero manotazo contra su cabeza, que no lo alcanzo de lleno sólo porque atino a enrollarse sobre si mismo y girar sobre su cuerpo, le aseguro que su comentario no fue bien recibido. Dio una carcajada seca cuando su hermano se levantó de la cama refunfuñando algo muy parecido a "_Ridículo y malcriado, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_" y se alejó de él tratando de acomodar su camiseta.

Kanon observa cada movimiento que el cuerpo de Saga hace con total atención; le maravilla como un cuerpo tan fuerte logra moverse con tanta gracia. Él mismo no lograba dar dos pasos sin chocar contra algo, y podría decirse que estructuralmente eran idénticos. Saga se detiene frente al espejo de su habitación y con paciencia trata de desenredar la maraña que es su cabello en esos momentos. Kanon no dice una palabra hasta que lo ve especialmente complicado con un mechón que nace tras su oreja. La misma con la que él jugaba momentos antes.

- Vuelve acá. Es tu día libre. Podrías aprovecharlo para variar.

Saga deja escapar un bufidito molesto y desiste en desenredar aquel mechón. De paso, ignora a Kanon y trata nuevamente de acomodar su camiseta; la mete dentro del pantalón y la vuelve a sacar. Ninguna forma le convence.

Kanon ríe bajito y se levanta con calma para dirigirse a su hermano; Saga jamás se ha preocupado más que lo necesario de su apariencia y si en ese momento lo hace, es para pretender estar molesto con él y porque realmente no tiene intenciones de estar en otro lugar. Aunque es posible que efectivamente este un poco molesto, después de todo, Kanon nunca le responde de otro modo cuando se le escapan aquellas palabras y es que el gemelo menor no lo cree necesario; para él es claro como el agua que también lo ama. Solo por si acaso, hará como que lo siente.

Una vez que alcanza a Saga le roza con la punta de los dedos la espalda, a través de las finas hebras de cabello azulado que misteriosamente no se enredan en ellos. Logra obtener un estremecimiento por parte del otro y le sonríe maldadoso a través del espejo. El mayor no le devuelve la sonrisa y lo mira con el cejo fruncido. El menor entonces cambia de táctica y se pega contra él, abrazándolo como si fuese su peluche favorito. Lo abraza apretado, tomándose las muñecas por si Saga intenta escapar y apoya la mejilla contra su espalda, riendo y repitiendo una y otra vez, _Te amo, te amo, te amo_ con voz acelerada y chillona.

Saga trata de liberarse pero al escuchar el mantra que Kanon repite con voz aniñada, desiste y ríe con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que su cuerpo se sacuda con cada risotada que da. Son pocas las veces en que se permite reír así y el culpable siempre es el mismo, su gemelo, su hermano, su amigo y últimamente, su amante. Sabe que en cualquier otro lugar, en cualquier otra situación esto rayaría en lo psiquiátrico. Pero ha dejado de sentirse culpable por ello, después de todo, son solo ellos contra el mundo, han sobrevivido miles de batallas, han vuelto de la muerte por entregar sus vidas a su diosa y las cosas no cambiaran mucho en los años que vendrán. Que se joda el resto del mundo si no les parece, nunca se sentía tan perteneciente al mundo de los vivos como cuando estaba con Kanon.

Las risas cesan y solo se escucha la respiración de ambos tratando de volver a la normalidad. Kanon vuelve a mirarlo sobre su hombro y esta vez la sonrisa que le dedica es más calma, mucho más sincera y trasparente. Sin esforzarse mucho, se eleva y le besa la mejilla, suelta el agarre sobre su cintura y le toma una muñeca para arrastrarlo de vuelta a la cama.

El mayor se deja hacer por un momento pero unos centímetros antes de llegar a la cómoda, se detiene y obliga a Kanon a girar. Éste lo mira confundido un momento pero al ver el rostro de su hermano, con una mezcla de vergüenza y felicidad, se acerca más a él, casi dejando que sus cuerpos se rocen y apoya su frente contra la de Saga. Sus respiraciones se entremezclan, Saga cierra los ojos suspirando y acaricia la mejilla de Kanon con la punta de su nariz. El menor se envalentona con eso y suavemente y con lentitud posa sus labios contra los de su gemelo. Los mueve sobre ellos con calma, de vez en cuando los lame como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo y Saga no demora en responderle de la misma forma. Al parecer hoy es uno de esos días.

Kanon muerde sus labios con suavidad y entre mordisco y mordisco le regala besos que parecieran durar horas. No hace más que besarlo, no trata de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos ni de fundir sus cuerpos en uno. Saga cree que eso es lo que más le gusta de su hermano. Nunca nada es igual con él. Puede besarlo un millón de veces y ningún beso es igual al otro. Hay días donde lo intercepta a la salida de la cocina y lo besa como si se le fuera la vida, no pide autorización, no siente vergüenza y se siente amo y señor de la boca de Saga. Es como si intentara ahogarlo con sus besos y Saga constantemente siente que no es capaz de seguirle el ritmo sin sentir que la cabeza le da vueltas. Lo más probable es que en esos días terminen teniendo sexo en cualquier rincón disponible del templo, ambos resoplando como animales y demasiado agotados como para pensar siquiera en llegar a alguna de sus camas antes de caer dormidos. Luego, hay días que comienzas así, con arrinconamientos desesperados y besos aún peores, con abrazos casi estranguladores y Kanon aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared para luego recuperar un poco la compostura. Kanon apoyando ambas palmas en la pared e inclinando su frente contra la de su hermano, respirando aceleradamente un momento para intentar después recuperar el ritmo besando suavemente a Saga. Saga abrazándolo como siempre lo hace, como si fuera lo más precioso que ha tenido entre sus manos y guiándolo a tropezones hacia su habitación, sin dejar de besarse, a ratos ansiosos, a ratos como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. En esos días, puede que los papeles se inviertan y Kanon le deje a Saga todo el trabajo. Saga entonces le hará el amor como sabe que le gusta, fuerte y rápido primero, con desesperación, como si el tiempo volara, para luego alterar el ritmo a uno más acompasado, mucho más lento y suave, obligándole a abrir los ojos porque sabe que ese cambio de ritmo lo deja descolocado, con los ojos brillantes pero desenfocados, incapaces de fijarse en otra cosa que el par idéntico que lo mira con adoración. No puede negar que le gustan esos días.

Luego, hay días como aquel. Días que amanecen perezosos, en los que se levanta temprano por costumbre, días en los que esta a punto de salir de su habitación cuando su camino es bloqueado por un Kanon adormilado que se obliga a despertar temprano porque sabe que su hermano no dejará de hacerlo ni porque es su día libre. Esas veces, Kanon parece más dormido que despierto, con el cabello desordenado tapándole los ojos y una camiseta que probablemente este al revés porque con descuido y presuroso se la ha arrojado sobre los hombros; se aferra a él con un largo suspiro y con el peso de su cuerpo, lo obliga a volver a la cama. Tal como aquella mañana, pasa minutos, a veces horas, resoplándole juguetón contra el cuello y a medida que va despertando por fin, comienza a juguetear con sus ropas, a decir estupideces y a romper el record de cuantas veces puede hacerlo reír durante la mañana. Ese día y aprovechando el descuido de Saga, dice algo para que éste se moleste y finja ignorarlo. Porque Kanon esta seguro de que su hermano ya no es capaz de enfadarse con él. Y busca obtener su fingido perdón besándolo con todo el tiempo del mundo, tal como lo hace en ese momento. No lo toca más que con sus labios porque sabe que es muy sencillo perder el control cuando sus manos se aferran a la espalda de Saga, sin embargo, ese día Saga no tiene deberes y Kanon pretende aprovechar la ocasión.

Saga suspira sin dejar de besar a Kanon. De todos los días que ha logrado descifrar en Kanon, estos son por mucho sus favoritos. Esos días en que no tiene nada más que hacer que deambular por su templo y Kanon decide enfrentar su aburrimiento haciendo lo que más le gusta sin prisas. Esos días, Kanon se esfuerza por controlar sus impulsos y lo abraza, juega con su cabello, le dice bromas pesadas, lo besa por minutos sin apuros. Juega y le obliga sin querer a jugar. Esos días pareciesen durar semanas y sorpresivamente, a Saga no le molesta.

Después de minutos, Kanon deja de besarlo y respira agitado. Aún no abre lo ojos y Saga cree que es porque le sorprende verse agitado por un beso tan calmo. Entonces el menor abre los ojos y abre y cierra la boca varias veces con el cejo fruncido.

- Creo que se me acalambro la cara - dice fijando sus ojos en Saga - Es la última vez que te doy un beso tan largo.

Y finge hacer un berrinche. Saga ríe tan fuerte que se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos y por ello, se pierde la sonrisa triunfal de Kanon. El menor termina por ceder y rodea la cintura del mayor en un holgado abrazo. Saga pone las manos en los hombros del otro y sonríe. Con seguridad, a continuación Kanon lo arrojará sobre la cama, se recostará sin vergüenza sobre él y tardará toda la mañana en quitarle la ropa, recorriendo con sus labios y sus manos cada rincón de su cuerpo. Saga hará lo propio y solo por si Kanon se descuida, intentará tomar el control. No lo logrará pero poco le importa. El menor una vez más se impondrá pero se obligará a si mismo a respetar su deseo que tomarse su tiempo y le hará el amor con lentitud, alargando cada segundo al máximo. Saga sentirá cada parte de su cuerpo temblar y le pedirá que vaya más deprisa. Kanon se negará y le sostendrá la cara con las manos, al tiempo que embiste con un control sobrehumano contra su gemelo. Saga no separará los ojos del rostro del menor, cubierto en sudor por el esfuerzo de controlar cada movimiento. Se verá tentado un sin número de veces a repetir las palabras que empezaron con todo pero se contendrá, principalmente porque no es capaz de articular más que suspiros y gemidos. Entonces su cuerpo se contraerá con fuerza y les agradecerá a los dioses el que Kanon le haya negado su petición. Un segundo después, el menor se derrumbará sin miramientos sobre él, resoplando contra su cuello, empapándolo aún más con su sudor. Él le recorrerá cansadamente la espalda con las manos y las enredará torpemente en su cabello, de un azul un poco más brillante que el suyo. Entonces el menor se olvidará de las barreras que se ha autoimpuesto y susurrará contra su oído un _Te amo_ casi sin aire.

Saga respirará pesado y cerrará los ojos, abrazándolo con fuerza. No le responderá; cree que ya no es necesario y por ello se ganará un mordisco en la oreja. Dejará escapar una risa ahogada y a diferencia de lo que haría su gemelo, murmurará _Yo también te amo_ contra su cabello antes de besar su sien.

Si, definitivamente aquellos son los días favoritos de Saga.


End file.
